


Cassius

by MiaCooper



Category: Star Trek: Picard
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s01e02 Maps and Legends, Gen, Gratuitous and heavy-handed Shakespeare references, References to TNG Episode: s02e09 The Measure of a Man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22526578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaCooper/pseuds/MiaCooper
Summary: Someone must have programmed the android to blow up Utopia Planitia.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	Cassius

It will be over in a moment, though that will seem an eternity to you.

Data flickers and streams under your lightning hands while these beings, brutal and small, let stars and multitudes slip through their fingers.

These disposable people.

They are so fragile: cages of flesh and bone enclosing petty hearts; if you could feel, you might pity them. But your fate is entwined with theirs – your masters; your enslavers – and you will not spare them their dishonourable graves.

These men have been measured and found wanting, and their fate is near.

It will be over in a moment.


End file.
